


Sharing Fate

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Chikan, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Romance, Sex, Stripping, Threesome, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Fate Stay Night Universe-Uncovering a strange board game leads Shirou, Medusa, and Arturia into a strange series of 'Challenges' that bend reality and time to make them perform various sex acts bringing them closer to each other. Both women love Shirou and are willing to do anything to please him or make themselves more appealing in his eyes. They thought these depraved acts count as that.





	Sharing Fate

**Sharing Fate with Arturia and Medusa**

**By Azure**

Old Work

-

How it is so far….

Emiya Shirou, a supposedly talentless mage, wound up becoming the master of one very powerful servant; Arturia Pendragon of Lancer Class. She was a blonde goddess of a knight stacked with inhumanely endowments such as her G cup size breasts and perfectly proportioned hourglass body. Shirow fell in love at first sight upon seeing her during his accidental summon, If that wasn’t enough now he has Rider servant Medusa living under his roof with him. Another lovely woman with a transfixing gaze and bodaciously proportioned body. Shirou, being a young and hormone-fueled teenager found living with them to be difficult for his restraint. 

Normally he was such a disciplined understudy to his late father figure Kiritsugu, but now the sexual tension building up between himself and Arturia had reached a boiling point. It wouldn’t too long now until he confesses that he’s love with her, being that she was a ‘revived’ holy warrior tethered to the Holy Grail he wondered if they could ever be. Arturia loved living with Shirou, the two truly got to know one another over the time she stayed with him at his house. Between fighting off other servants and doing mundane things in the human world of living Arturia felt a sense of belonging and want in being with Shirou forever. Fortunately for him she was in love with him too and so had Medusa.

Only a certain magical circumstance to truly bring these three together with Shirou, and it just so happened that something did.

To this day he still wonders how it came to be that he lives with gorgeous warrior women.

***********

Sometime earlier….

“Master….I want this, want you…” Arturia said peeling off her fur cape and pulling down the tight-fitting blue corset holding back her enormous breasts. 

Shirou stood there blushing like crazy as he saw he bashful beautiful face turn away as she unveiled her chest to him. An erection formed up within his pants and Shirou was feeling drawn into her like a magnet. Arturia was beautiful without a doubt and just recently they had confessed to each other, with Arturia constant referring to him as ‘Master’ further spicing up the arousal and sense of domination he had over her. 

“...to be one with me. I love you with all my heart, Emiya Shirou. And I am willing to offer you my body as proof of that devotion.” Arturia said as she turned her face back to him with a fiercely blushing face and sparkling green eyes. 

Shirou gulped and stepped forward clasping his hands over her nicely toned shoulders pulling her close and eliciting an elated gasp from her.

“Arturia…” Shirou breathed out as he held her closer. Her impossibly large G cup breasts pushing into his chest made him more aroused, but seeing Arturia’s glowing face up close made him fall in love with her all over again. “...I love you too, and I will gladly become one with you.” 

Lancer felt her chest light up in a brilliant flame of pure happiness. She felt her heart soar as Shirou admitted and returned her feelings, but she felt it explode with happiness when he grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lips for a loving kiss!

She felt her fluttering feelings of happiness skyrocket when she felt Shirou’s lips press into her mouth, Arturia immediately closed her eyes blissfully and held him closer to her body by wrapping her arms around his neck locking them in embrace. She parted her lips and began working them against Shirou’s as his curled and brushed pleasantly along her own. She was truly happy and could tell he was too, especially when considering his noticeable erection prodding from his pants and poking her navel. Arturia was giddy with excitement as she pondered his size, if the protrusion was anything to go by she pegged him to be rather big. This sent thrills of excitement through her body.

“Hhmmmhh!! Mmmhh!!” Shirou moaned as his lips continued curling up against Arturia’s as she swallowed his lips with her own making out passionately with him and pouring out all her love. 

Her body curled up closer on his frame and Arturia hiked up a leg to wrap around his calves keeping him deep within her arms. Her breasts smothered against his chest making her antsy to strip him of his clothing right then and there. She herself was without her armored pauldrons and only had her silken blue leggings and arm warmers on her body. Her tunic covered her lower half of her body and the corset portion had already been undone to showcase her breasts. Her head was still styled up in its elegant braided bun design with crown on top. Arturia took that crown off immediately, here she was Shirou’s love and wanton breeding partner that hopes to someday to be his housewife. She was not the King of Britain here.

“Hhhmmm!! Mmmmnn~! Hah! Shirou!” Arturia mewled between breaths as their lips suckled on each other in accelerating frenzy! 

Shirou held her close never daring to let go as she wrapped her hiked leg up around his buttocks before curling up her back to press herself up on him.

The pair made out passionately with hot wet lips and tongues sliding back and forth between them as they stood there in the middle of the living room. Behind Arturia there had been the comfy futon blankets with mattress in which she hopes for Shirou to take her on and dominate her. Exchanging saliva and spit between their heated lips the two continued making out till they toppled together on top of the futon. Arturia laid on her back comfortably as Shirou picked himself up and hastily undid his clothing.

The regal Lancer Servant felt herself grow wet with excitement as she beheld his handsomely toned muscular body coming into focus with more skin showing. When Shirou put his hands around his pants Arturia couldn’t help but lick her lips in excitement for she was about to see his penis in all its fleshy glory. Shirou was a little bashful when he undid his pants but his need of lust and the want to ravish lancer’s body overrode that shyness. With a hard tug Shirou pulled down his pants and showed Lancer his magnificent appendage standing erect in full glory.

“Shirou…!! Oh my! You’re….enormous!” Arturia breathed out excitedly as the young mage’s member twitched in excitement at her gaze. 

Shirou bashfully rubbed the back of his neck as he stood there naked and exposed with his fourteen inch cock standing ready and making Arturia wet just by looking at it. She bit on her lower lip in anxious excitement while absentmindedly reaching her right hand down her body to slide apart the clothed segment of her outfit covering up her pussy. 

Shirou watched in entranced excitement as Arturia laid back and revealed to him to her sopping wet pussy in all its glory. She had a light tuft of lustrous golden hair just above her clit, her vulva quivered in aroused excitement as Shirou felt his mouth water at the sight of her exposed pussy. His member twitched harder in response as he mentally prepared himself to lose his virginity to the woman of his dreams.

‘Wait a minute, I have an idea!’ He thought confusing Arturia as he stood back and concentrated his mana through his system. The spell of ‘Reinforcement’ came to mind and Shirou channeled his magic into his lengthy erect penis encasing it in branched magic markings strengthening it entirely.

“Shirou, did you….enhance your member?” Lancer asked perplexed for she had never seen a mage use their gifts that way before. Shirou nodded with a confident smile and leaned down to cup her face in his hand while looking into her eyes dreamily. Arturia felt her heart flutter even more when he did that.

“I wanted to be creative and make your time with me all the more special. I think you’ll like the reinforcement, Arturia.” He breathed with a smile making her melt just before pulling her close and capturing her lips into his once again. 

From there the two wrapped their arms around one another as they laid onto the mattress making out lovingly. Shirou eventually pulled his lips from Arturia’s wet ones and nibbled along her neck making her moan audibly in hot breaths. He trailed down a series of kisses from her neck to her collarbone until he reached her breasts. 

Pulling himself up a bit more Shirou eyed those luscious doughy beauties hungrily while Arturia breathed heavily underneath him. Reaching his hands forward he grabbed each one into his hands making her wince in pleasure upon feeling them. Shirou began gently fondling Arturia’s tits making her moan hotly as he played with them in swirling rotations. The esteemed warrior tossed her head left and right feeling hot and heavy as pleasure eroded her sense of being, Shirou’s touch on her breasts was magical and lit a fire of arousal inside her body. So much so that she curled both of her legs up along his waist locking them around his hips with his erection still poking her navel. She wanted to have him inside her already but she also really cherished the treatment he gave her breasts.

‘I can tell he’s so happy to be kneading them like he is, hehehe, he is acting almost like an excited child playing a favorite toy.’ She noted with a happy smile as Shirou massaged and stroked her breasts in swirling rotations just before leaning down and capturing her left nipple into his lips.

“Hhaaahh!! Shirou!” Arturia breathed out when she his soft moist lips purse around her nipple before expanding over her breast like a child feeding on a tit. Shirou closed his eyes and relished the taste of her nipple inside his mouth then started sucking on it while squeezing Arturia’s other breast with his right hand.

“Mmmhh! Arturia…!” Shirou moaned between breaths as he swallowed the end of her breast into his mouth. Lancer squealed and squirmed with a flustered face as she felt his lips sucking and his tongue moving all over it. 

She was surprisingly very sensitive to treatment of her large tits, so much so that she started squirming about underneath Shirou’s body with her legs shuffling about around his backside. Arturia felt like putty in his hands and she adored it. Shirou kept feeding on Lancer’s right tit then alternated to the other one making her let out another sharp squeal of pleasure. 

“Shirou….!! Hhaaaahh!” Arturia breathed out as he drifted his left hand down from her breast toward her lower body. Arturia breathed out hotly and bit her lip in excitement as she felt his fingers graze her sensitive wet mound between her legs. Shirou kept an eye open at where he was guiding it and found Lancer’s slick soft vulva between his fingers. Keeping her breast lodged inside his hungry mouth Shirou worked his hand over Lancer’s sensitive pussy, cupping her mound he gently squeezed and massaged the area between her legs making her breathe even faster now due to the growing excitement. The more he kept at this the more she wanted him inside her body. 

‘So soft…! So perfect! Arturia feels so warm and pleasant down there.’ Shirou commented inside his mind as he continued fondling Arturia’s womanhood for minutes to come. 

After a certain point he dipped his middle and index finger straight into her unfathomably tight pussy causing her to buck up on his hand and let out a loud shrill breath of climax! 

“Haaaa!! Aaaahh! Shiroooouuu!~” Arturia moaned loudly as she arched her back, tossed back her head, and bucked uncontrollably on Shirou’s hand with sharp shudders of orgasm! 

Shirou removed his mouth from her breast and pulled back a little to examine the sight of Lancer cumming underneath him. The sight of her frazzled beautiful face gazing adoringly at him with some golden strands of hair out of place amplified her sexiness as she came down from her climax breathing raggedly while doing so.

“Inside me. Please….” Arturia then spread her legs apart widely and held the back of her knees with her hands keeping them raised and spread apart. Her sopping pussy hole quivered with excitement as she was ready for insertion, her reddened face gazing back at him told Shirou how desperate she was to feel his mighty dick inside of her now.

“Arturia…alright, let’s make this our night. I want it to be special for you, Arturia. I love you.” Shirou said in a soothing warm voice that made Lancer smile sweetly and shed a tear after hearing his words. She truly loved her master and wanted to be with him forever.

Shirou pulled himself back, lining up his long erect dick in front of Arturia’s moistened pussy. He held one hand against her right thigh and rubbed the head of his dick along her wet labia causing Arturia to moan and breathe out in excitement. Without waiting any longer he pushed himself in slowly spreading apart her vaginal lips with the thick firm shaft of his cock making Arturia breathe out excitedly as he filled her up. 

“Shirou…!~ Haaah!! Oohh Shirou!” She moaned out loud arching her back as more and more of his impressive length filled her up by sliding all the way inside her tight pussy. 

Shirou himself winced at her tightness and braced himself as he pushed it in all the way inside making Lancer moan loudly once she felt the head of his member push into her cervix! Arturia’s toes curled as her legs dangled in the air upon feeling her insides stretch to accommodate Shirou’s massive length! In all her life, pre-Grail and after, she had never experienced such a pleasurable sensation! Shirou’s dick pressed all the buttons for her and damn near had her cumming already!

“Nnggh! Arturia…! You’re so tight! It feels incredible!” Shirou stammered through clenched teeth as he struggled not to lose it right then and there. The combination of sheathing his length inside the woman he loved combined with the fact that she was insanely tight had him on the edge after insertion.

“Do it, Shirou! Fuck me! Show me why you are my master!” Arturia breathed out loudly with an ecstatic expression on her face as ripples of sensitive bliss surged through her body.

Smirking and nodding Shirou began drawing back his hips and thrusting them back into Lancer’s waist! Immediately upon feeling the first thrust Lancer was just that much closer to cumming like a fountain, but Shirou did not let up and instead began fucking his massive dick into her sopping tight cunt!

Arturia was moaning loudly feeling like she was on cloud nine as her master plowed his enhanced enormous dick into her body! Her pussy squeezed down on him constricting his phallus with it spongy tight muscles every time he plowed into her. Shirou himself felt like he entered a world of pure bliss and let animalistic instinct take over allowing him to repeatedly hammer into her at a rapid-fire pace!

His thighs smacked into her the back of her legs as he pushed himself closer hovering over Arturia’s body in missionary position. Lancer let go of her own legs and locked them around his buttocks keeping him secured inside her pussy! She smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face down onto her lips for a steamy tongue loshing kiss while he pounded into her. His body rose and fell down onto her frame allowing his meat to penetrate her deepest depths thoroughly. 

“Mmmmhh!! Hhmmm!!” Arturia moaned loudly inside of Shirou’s mouth as they exchanged hot breaths and rutted like animals right there on the futon mattress. Tongues slid across wrestling with each other as the top’s body continued pounding down into the bottom’s mound! 

Arturia relished the insanely blissful sensation of Shirou’s dick stirring up her insides. In and out it plunged all the way inside stretching her to the point where she would only ever fit Shirou’s dick inside her body and that’s the way she wanted it.

Loud fleshy slaps of flesh continued for minutes on end leading into a full hour of Shirou pounding his hips into Arturia in a tight missionary position. She was getting close though and Shirou knew it, thus he intensified his pounding into Lancer’s tightening pussy! She screamed out in euphoria and clenched her legs tighter around his back while clinging to him deeply. Shirou moaned hotly as he feverishly bounced his dick into her sopping wet hole and clenched his teeth when feeling it begin to constrict his member. She was cumming and in turn he would be taken with her for a monumental climax between the two of them cementing them as lovers from here on out.

“Ah! Ah! Aaaaaggghh!! I love you, Shirou!” Arturia wailed out as she arched her back and curled up along his frame feeling her vaginal muscles squezing down on him furiously! 

Shirou grunted loudly and called out her name as he felt her convulsions bring him to the edge, using one last ounce of strength he pulled his hips back then slammed them all the way in pushing his dick against her cervix and letting out a hard groan as he cums!

Splashes of thick virile sperm blasted into Arturia’s cervix pouring into her womb one thick viscous rope of semen at a time! Arturia opened her eyes widely as she felt Shirou’s liquid warmth pour into her body. Her belly started swelling up with his seed making her wish that servants can be impregnated as a fantasy surfaced to her head about her happily sporting a pregnant belly. In that daydream she wore a simple casual outfit making her out to be a housewife and being next to Shirou while bearing his child became Arturia’s true wish.

Shirou gutturally moaned in blissful content as he pumped and pumped his loving Lancer servant full of his essence. He secretly wondered if Servants can get pregnant or not, being that they bleed and feel pain, he thought that maybe they could. He still didn’t fully understand the physics of the Grail’s laws alright, but he still felt the loving embrace of Arturia make everything he’s been through worth it. 

Sighing in sexual relief he lowered himself down on top of her to rest, sure he was able to go a few more rounds instead of just one, but right now he wanted to bask in the afterglow of making love to Arturia. She smiled sweetly with a giggle and held him closer as cum oozed out from her pussy in an overflow.

The two shared in each other’s embrace for some time to come before they went back at it.

**********

“And that is how my first time with Shirou went. It was remarkable, Medusa.” Arturia Pendragon of Lancer class said with a gentle proud smile as she sat on her knees by the coffee table. 

Across from her sat her former enemy Servant and rival; Medusa of the Rider class, except wearing casual human clothing like a tight-fitting sweater and pair of jeans. She wore a pair of glasses and had long silky purple hair trailing elegantly down her shoulders. Like Arturia Medusa possessed a large rack and it many human women look on in envy at her endowments, she often guessed she was as big as Lancer if not maybe bigger. Fortunately she doesn't see it as a rivalry now that she was living both her and Shirou, the two recently came to terms with their feelings and revealed to each other that they were both in love with the same young man; Emiya Shirou. Sitting at the coffee table in the living room Rider just listened to Arturia’s recount of her magical first time with him and felt envious.

“So by telling this story you mean to say you no longer care about the Holy Grail War?” Medusa asked with a light blush on her cheeks after hearing those vivid details. 

Arturia nodded and took a sip from her coffee mug.

“For the longest time since this war has started within this era I felt I lost my meaning in all of it. I know I would just be some servant fighting for a master for power, but when I met Shirou I began to rediscover things that made me feel...human again. There is so much I love about him and what to do together I care little for the outcome of it anymore and decided to place higher importance in our lovemaking.” Lancer answered with a glowing smile and blush on her cheeks.

“Might I...share in on your experience?” Medusa asked with a faint blush before averting her eyes. Arturia looked at her with surprise and pondered about whether or not to allow Shirou to have sex with her the same way she did with him. 

“I know that you love him like I do, but…” Arturia trailed off when the door to the living room opened and in came the man in question; Shirou, wearing a scarf and his school uniform looking cheerful as always.

“I’m home.” He greeted in a friendly manner as both Medusa and Arturia felt wide smiles light up on their faces as he entered. 

Shirou was carrying some large flat rectangular box as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He set his umbrella down after closing due to the rain outside and walked towards the girls in order to set down a strange looking board game on the floor.

“Welcome home, Master.” Both Medusa and Arturia said in unison surprising each other as Shirou sat between them and opened the box up revealing an ornate yet colorful looking board game with a track of multiple colored squares and a spin dial in the middle.

“Master Shirou, what is that?” Medusa questioned taking a sip from her coffee mug as she admired his form secretly wishing to reenact the experience Arturia shared with him. 

“Oh this? Taiga-san gave it to me earlier when she was cleaning out her house, she says some shifty-looking salesmen sold it to her for a cheap price. Never played it herself and just handed it to me to get rid of it. Looks fun though, feel like playing while we sit in for the rainy weather?” Shirou said in his usual gentle charming tone as he reached over and cupped Lancer’s face into a sweet kiss on her lips. She hummed in delight and stroked the side of his face affectionately while Medusa looked on in growing envy.

“Certainly, it does seem interesting and rather...unusual in its design.” Medusa noted as Shirou withdrew his lips from Lancer’s face as they pushed their coffee mugs aside in order to kneel by the board game stationed on the floor.

“I agree, perhaps it is a magic item?” Arturia guessed as she looked at all the strange symbols on it. Shirou sat closer to her and handed each woman a game piece after he took up a pair of die to roll and start the game.

Each person placed their piece on the board with their faces lighting up in mild intrigue and excitement whilst shirou threw the dice. They rolled and landed on a color tile causing the dial to spin wildly on its flat surface until it halted and projected a magically holographic message.

“It is magic!” Medusa pointed out as Arturia and Shirou nodded along with her equally astounded. The letters shifted from unrecognizable runes to english letters in translation for them.

‘To truly arouse your sense of carnal excitement engage in a three-way intersection of kisses. Both women and the sole man. Afterwards then you may proceed.’

….

The trio looked uncertain at first, at least until both Arturia and Medusa looked at Shirou together and nodded to each other before they converged on him at once.

“W-wait…! Arturia, is this alright wi- mmph!” Shirou was silenced when Arturia wrapped her lips eagerly around his own silencing him with a sweet loving kiss. Medusa scooted herself closer to have her turn and when Arturira withdrew from Shirou’s dazzled face she went in next.

!

Shirou’s eyes shot wide open as he felt a different pair of lips suckle gingerly on his own. Medusa hummed pleasurably as she made out with him, keeping him close by wrapping her hands around his broad shoulders. Arturia was feeling the hot boiling arousal of excitement bring her into the fold without waiting for her to finish.

“Mhhhh!!!” Arturia hummed as she pressed her lips between them savoring both Medusa’s and Shirou’s tongues as she smothered hers into their own. 

Things quickly became an intense oral threeway of lips and hot kissing as both women tasted their master. Medusa’s tongue became longer and slithered out like a snake’s into Shirou’s mouth wrapping around his tongue while Arturia hungrily kissed up his lips to wrap hers around it! Shirou was getting increasingly erect as this continued, both women were getting deeply into it which made him ponder how Medusa apparently felt about him.

The spinning dial on the green flashed green signaling completion of the task leaving to both girls to pull back with dazed lustful faces directed at him. Medusa’s glasses were maladjusted now and Arturia’s face was frazzled with locks of hair clinging to her sweaty forehead.

“That *Pant* was *Gasps* incredible!” Shirou commented breathing quickly as both servant women noticed his erection and smiled coyly at him feeling more and more into the momentum of the game.

Rider licked along her lips and grabbed the die from the board, shaking it in her right hand she rolled them causing the dial to spin again to issue a new challenge.

The dial lit up and displayed the runic holographic symbols that translated into english words for the challenge Rider would undertake, Medusa is actually eager to partake in this. The thrill of the board game and the perverse fun in these activities with Shirou motivated her to continue until she would bed him.

‘Chikan Challenge, otherwise known as Train Molester. To satisfy this challenge you must be the victim in the crowded train scenario that your master will play the predator of. You can do naughty but be submissive while he has his way with your body. The game is over once you come at the perverse thrill of getting molested’

…..

Both servants blushed heavily at this while Shirou swallowed nervously. Suddenly the area around them shifted into the preselected ‘reality’ of their scenario!

-Chikan-

Medusa found herself, still wearing her attire of tight sweater and jeans, standing close to one of the windows within a subway train. Around her were fake ‘people’ created by the scenario of the board game, all of them went about their business either reading newspapers or gluing their faces to their phones. They still felt ‘real’ enough to her, but she knew they were just fake constructs for the role of the game. Her glasses were re-adjusted and she stood waiting while gripping one of the overhead handles anticipating something to happen. Fortunately for her, ‘Master’ snuck up and wrapped his strong arms around her waist

She let out a startled gasp and wished to turn her head to greet her guest, but the game rules compelled her to face forward and not make eye contact. She found it odd that a magical item would be able to do that to a servant to begin with. Thus she focused her violet eyes on the reflection in the window glass seeing Shirou behind her smiling pervasively as he roamed his hands along her body.

Rider let out a sigh of arousal as her breath became hot, the feeling of Shirou’s firm hands massaging her sides was exciting her more by the second. She felt the grooves of his fingers knead into her waist then roamed up to her breasts where he shamelessly grabbed ahold of each of them into his palms causing her to let out another gasp of surprise and arousal. 

Her face was lighting up in a blush as her pupils dilated into snakelike slits, she was Medusa after all. Alas she kept her composure, or at least tried to, while Shirou’s hands fondled her large breasts from outside her sweater. She was a cup smaller than Arturia but was still robust and bouncy nonetheless and Shirou was having a lot of fun fondling them around in circles. 

“Hhaahh...yes! You have amazing tits, you know.” He whispered close to her ear in a seductive dominating tone that excited Medusa greatly allowing her to buck her legs in moistening arousal. 

‘S-Shirou…?! Huaah…! You really have gotten into your role...mmmnh!’ Medusa thought as her body budded with growing arousal causing her to grind her ass up into Shirou’s waist rubbing up and down his crotch in the process. She heard him groan pleasurably in response.

Shirou moaned softly and then slid both his hands down her body till they reached the bottom of her sweater, Shirou grabbed the edge and pulled it up all the way revealing her busty bra-clad chest in all its glory! Rider let out a gasp of shock till she felt his hands return to chest fondling them playfully in strong flowing ministrations.

She let out a breath of ecstasy as she blushed harder after feeling her body stagger in balance. Her buttocks rubbed up against Shirou’s crotch as he continued playing with her large tits like an eager child. Medusa felt her panties dampening as this continued, Shirou nearly brought her home when he leaned his head closer to her face from behind and nibbled on her left ear. Rider let out a great sigh of excited bliss when he did that. 

Smirking when he got that reaction from her Shirou then tugged on her elegant lingerie covering her chest and pulled it down revealing her plump perfect E breasts in the flesh! Rider’s cheeks flared up in arousal and excitement as he then grabbed onto one of them with his bare hand massaging it and pinching her nipples.

“Hhaaahh!! Ooohhh…!!” Rider moaned breathily as she felt Shirou’s other hand slide down to her waist undoing the buttons of her jeans and pulling them down! She let out another surprise gasp when feeling the cool air glide across her exposed elegant legs. 

“Shirou…!!” Medusa whispered excitedly and heard him silence her with a shushing gesture from behind. Shirou felt Medusa squirm against his impressive body as he then slid his hand down between her legs sneaking underneath her dampened panties to rub on her mound!

‘H-he’s really going for it down there!’ She thought excitedly as arousal surged through her being along with the craven lust of desperately wanting Shirou to fuck her already. She looked to window surface while she felt his hand slide further down her mons, Medusa thought back to how she never cherished her figure in her original life thanks to her teasing sisters. Feeling embarrassed at how she fell for their mind games Medusa often thought she wasn’t attractive to men in that time period, she was unique in beauty and design and thus labeled as an oddity to some. 

‘All my life I thought men found me hideous, and now after everything I have endured I have a dashing paragon of one having his way with me like I were a sacred treasure no one else should have! I know it’s a board game’s magical rules, but still I feel Shirou’s lust and admiration for my body and I am the happiest I’ve even been about it! If he desires me so very much then he shall have me! I love him dearly and want him to ravish me however much he wants!’ Medusa’s thoughts poured into her lust addled mind as Shirou slipped a finger into her tightening pussy!

She tossed her head back and let out a high pitched squeal as she came prematurely on his finger! Shirou didn’t stop there however, instead he started furiously pumping it into her Medusa’s cunt! She was now squirming erotically and grinding up her body into his waist in reaction. No one else in the subway car even noticed or paid attention to their antics, but still Shirou and Rider found it very appealing and very depraved doing this molestation act in front of public eyes.

Rider’s face screwed up into a borderline ahegao expression! Her glasses fell off of her face and a depraved smile crossed her features as she bucked herself into Shirou’s thrusting hand! In and out she felt his finger plow into her tight sopping hole making her legs feel like jelly as she grinded her rump up along his bulging pants! She absolutely loved this and wanted to go further and beyond. Distant thoughts of being pregnant with his child and lovingly sitting with him on the couch having him stroke her bulging belly surfaced within her mind. Medusa never wanted anything more in her immortal life!

Her body squirmed and wiggled around against Shirou's dominating frame, her panties were down around her ankles with his hand diving and fucking its fingers into her juicy tight slit! Rider was beginning to cum and when Shirou knew this he retracted his fingers to hastily undo the zipper of his pants releasing his erection. Medusa’s eyes went wide in arousal and great surprise once she saw his massive hard length popping out of his pants underneath her. Shirou held it out between her silken creamy thighs and sandwiched it between them rubbing his shaft back and forth using Medusa’s body!

“Mmmmhh!! Hhooohh Shiroooouu!!” Medusa breathed out relishing in the perverse thrill she was experiencing as Shirou himself melded into his role as ‘rapist’. 

Deciding to send her off with a grand finish Shirou gripped his length within his left hand and guided it toward Medusa’s dripping slit. The moment she felt that bulbous head split apart her pussy lips she let out another shrill shriek till Shirou covered her mouth with his in a steamy tongue loshing kiss! Medusa’s face was turned and held into Shirou’s right hand as he held against his face squeezing his hungry lips around her wet ones. She melted into his embrace with eyes drifting to a half-lidded lusty state, paying no attention to the turgid large phallus slowly sinking into her tightness from below.

Medusa’s eyes shot wide open in surprise as she felt his enormous appendage drive into her sopping tight cunt stretching her out and creating waves of euphoria inside her body! She squirmed and wiggled against his frame as he drove himself into her pussy to the hilt and kept it there allowing her to squirm some more before he started fucking.

Medusa hummed blissfully inside of Shirou’s mouth as she felt his tongue roll over hers in a dominating press. Her mind was addled with bliss as she felt his length reach up to her cervix and into her womb. It was such a sensation that she nearly came right then and there yet held herself off from doing that until he started fucking. Fortunately for her she didn’t have to wait that long. Shirou’s hips started rolling back and pushing up into her buttocks, his motions were increasing in speed making Medusa’s face screw up in pleasure as she coiled her long tongue around his invading one. 

Before long he started pumping hard and fast into her tight juicy cunt making her squeal in soft moans around his lips.

“Unnnggh!!” Shirou moaned gutturally inside her mouth as he pounded into her pussy from behind pressing Medusa into the wall surface where her boobs smothered the window glass!

Her face squished up against it as well creating hot breath marks all over it as her body pumped and jerked against the car’s walls in result to Shirou’s hard thrusts. He retracted his hands from her breast in order to grip her perfectly wide hips allowing him to drive his hard length all the way inside her. Medusa heatedly moan in hot breaths feeling her body undulated vertically in hard bouncing motions against Shirou’s hammering waist! 

This carried on for minutes more at a time till she quickly approached her climax and felt her vaginal muscles squeeze down all over his length! With a cry and shudder Medusa let out an unholy squeal of ecstasy as she felt muscles clench down tightly on Shirou’s length in wet fast sporadic pulsations! Shirou himself grunted as he drove himself all the way and hilted inside of her before tossing his head back and letting loose! 

His nut sack expanded and pulsated numerous times causing him to pump thick viscous batches of semen straight into Rider’s womb!

Pump after pump of sperm poured into Rider just as her walls clamped down on Shirou’s throbbing member in a gushing climax! She tossed her head back and screamed out in orgasmic delight upon feeling her master’s love pour into her. 

The spin dial lit up green indicating a success returning Shirou and Rider back to their reality.

-

Medusa and Shirou wound up back in the living room with their bodies the same as they came out in the subway, messy with disheveled clothing. Sperm trailed down between Medusa’s thighs as she sat half-naked right next to a heavily blushing Arturia. Shirou sat across from them with his pants down and his erection sticking up proudly. All of them were too flustered to say a thing until Arturia spoke up.

“Well, that was quite a spectacle indeed.” She noted making the other two hastily pull up their clothing as she turned her head to Medusa. “How did it feel, Medusa? Was it everything you imagined to be?”

‘She watched? We didn’t see her in the subway!’ Medusa blushed heavily as she adjusted her glasses back on. She nodded rapidly with a cheery smile to Arturia’s question and cupped her own cheeks dreamily. “It was everything and more! I can see why you felt your first time with him to be so magical, Shirou is a magnificent mating partner to be with.”

Arturia nodded proudly and turned back to a blushing Shirou who smiled sweetly at both of them as she picked up the die and rolled for her turn.

“Is it just me or are these challenges getting wilder each time?” Shirou asked receiving a nod of agreement from Medusa.

“Are you complaining, Shirou? I seem to recall you enjoying yourself as the predator quite a bit.” Medusa said coyly with a knowing smile as she traced along her lips seductively.

“Yeah, I guess I was getting into it, very easily in fact. And the fact that you’re beautiful certainly made that easier.” Shirou admitted with a blush causing Medusa’s heart to stir rapidly as Arturia’s game piece reached a halt on her challenge tile. “Would you….want to be part of this, Medusa? What me and Lancer have going on? It seemed okay with her when we all kissed earlier.”

Medusa’s face lit up in unbridled excitement as her heart soared within her chest. Just when she was about to answer the spin dial whirred and projected the next challenge, one that Arturia would have to take.

‘Performing with your beloved is one matter taken care of, but how fare you in exhibiting yourself in front of an audience? Are you brazen enough and depraved enough to enjoy their ogling gazes while you dance around in provocative clothing? Upon the success of your enjoyment into the character will the challenge be completed. Unlock your inhibitions and relinquish yourselves to depravity.’

….

Arturia looked surprisingly eager and excited to undertake the next challenge, Medusa felt she knew why and smiled knowingly as reality shifted around them.

  
  


-Exotic Strip Pole Dancing-

The game materialized the new ‘reality’ in which Arturia stood behind a veil of curtains at the edge of a runway within a dimly lit club. Ahead of her was the strip pole and around the elevated dais of the dancing stage were seated with many fake ‘people’ cheering and rooting for her to come out. They aren't real, just constructs crafted by the magical item, but seated at the very beginning of the strip show runway was Shirou himself standing up and looking expectantly at Arturia’s position behind the curtain veil.

“You know the role, Arturia.” Medusa said from behind her taking some mild joy in seeing her flustered face as she was about to indulge in the depraved act. “They’re not real so I wouldn’t worry about any trying to grope you. If I were you I would simply focus on pleasing master Shirou.”

“You are correct, ever since we became a couple I’ve researched much of the art of erotic dancing. I hope I can please Master Shirou well.” Lancer said to herself receiving Medusa’s hand on her shoulder in a supportive gesture.

Arturia nodded and let out a deep breath as she steeled her nerves and remembered the provocative dancing scenes from some of the lewder movies she watched. Stepping through the curtain veil she appeared on stage and relished the pleasant look of surprise on Shirou's face when he saw her chosen design; Naughty Teacher. 

Arturia wore a sophisticated educator’s outfit consisting of an office long sleeve shirt and hoop skirt complete with silken leggings and high heel shoes. Her hair was down giving her a more mundane look as she sported a pair of glasses on her face. Walking out onto the runway she sashayed over to the strip pole, ahead of her sat an excited Shirou who blushed upon seeing her up close. Arturia smiled happily as she grabbed her hand around the pole and begun twirling herself around it!

The audience of constructs cheered on as Lancer put those imitated moves from hentai to good use on the dance pole. Gripping it overhead tightly with her right hand she twirled slowly and exotically while thrusting out her hips and grinding her back along its surface.

Shirou was positively diamonds upon seeing the regal warrior Arturia sway in such an alluring way that you wouldn’t believe she was the king of Britain in a past life. Arturia relished Shirou’s attention as she grooved and gyrated her hips around in circles in front of him, eventually twerking her taut supple buttocks rapidly with a perverse smile on her face. 

‘She’s certainly getting into it alright.’ Medusa noted as she stood from the curtain veil watching her performance. ‘The more we perform these depraved kinky acts of human lust the more we let loose our inhibitions. I think it’s safe to say me and Arturia found our new liberated path in life living aside Shirou. The more we make love to him the stronger the urge to stay at his side bearing his children for years to come. Plus the more we perform these raunchy acts the freer we feel, I think it’s safe to say we’ve re-discovered passion in our reborn lives.’ 

Medusa licked along her lips eyeing Shirou as he stood up closer to the stage where a partially bare-chested Arturia straddled the floor.

“Arturia….” Shirou moaned dreamily as he soaked in the memory of his lover erotically thrusting her hips down against the surface with her ass pressing closer to him while still covered in clothing. 

So far Arturia managed to nly remove the top part of her long sleeve jacket leaving only a thin white long sleeve uniform shirt covering her chest. She unbuttoned that down the middle while grinding her buttocks along the pole in front of Shirou. He salivated at the sight of her buttocks pressing into the pole right before she tore it off along with her long sleeve! 

Lancer now stood there with her bare exposed back pressing into the dance pole and her stocking covered underbody sliding up the shaft with her butt cheeks clasping around it. It was an entirely provocative sight that made Shirou want to get onto the stage and make love to her there, but alas he felt compelled to wait it out until she completed the challenge. So far it looks as though she was truly getting into the spirit.

Arturia traced a finger along her chin till it reached her mouth, she parted her lips and sucked in her finger while rotating around to fully expose her half-naked self before her master. Loud cheers and adulations erupted from the fake crowd as the noble warrior positioned herself perfectly against the pole like a true erotic dancer. Her mound was exposed revealing she didn’t wear any panties, she had on a garter belt attached to her leggings, and her large F cup tits bounced freely along with her movements. Arturia was still wearing her high heels as well as her glasses giving her that seductive office lady look that Shirou admired. 

Feeling friskier Arturia grabbed one of her legs and flexibly lifted it up overhead showing off her flexibility. Shirou was positively gushing blood out of his nose now after seeing her extend herself to such a length. Seeing her supple buttocks, her tight looking anus, and her glistening mound right there in full view made it all that much harder to retain control.

The crowded loudly cheered her on and clapped as she gently let go of it letting it slowly drift down till both feet were on the floor. Arturia then grabbed above her head at the shaft and lifted herself up before flipping herself upside down hanging with legs locked around the pole. Her large breasts bounced and swayed along with her long billowing golden hair till she cupped each breast into her hands and squished them together erotically.

The audience cheered and hooted like horny animals as Arturia relinquished her sense of self to the depravity of acting slutty for her master. Her emerald eyes narrowed in lustful happiness with a wide smile as she pushed her tits closer to her face allowing her to lick them herself. The crowd went even wilder with louder applause as Arturia internally accepted the depraved pleasure of such perverted acts, something she would have never done in her old life. She did it now with a sultry smile.

The spin dial flashed green confirming completion of the challenge and returned Arturia, Medusa, and Shirou back to their reality!

-

Unlike last time Arturia Pendragon was back in her Servant outfit minus the armor and pauldrons. She knelt there beside Shirou lovingly curling her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Medusa on his other doing the side and gently nibbling along his neck with her long tongue slithering out to lick his jawline. 

“Alright…!” Shirou breathed out feeling his sexual urges boil to the point of no return. Clutching th die in his hands he hoped whatever challenge he faced next would allow him to relieve himself with his two beauties. Medusa and Arturia kissed his neck and along his face like a pair of slave girls.

Shirou rolled the die and let it loose upon the game board causing his game piece to land in the center of the playing mat where it stood in front of the spin dial. The expected projection came up with the usual runic message made readable.

‘Sharing is caring for all. The sole male in this relationship must deliver love in multiple places at once to fully claim the newfound path his women have chosen. Gangbang your women, cement your hold over them as Master and breed to your heart's content as three separate doppelgangers.Creampie your women and make them fully devoted to bearing your heart and offspring for years to come, once you have all become spent and filled with sperm then the challenge will be complete.’

….

“How does it expect you to be in…!” Arturia trailed off once she and Medusa felt Shirou’s body shake with a glow!

Shirou looked at his body in slight alarm as magic surged into his being! A special command seal marking appeared on his head as his magically split into three different Shirou copies!

The girls looked surprised and excited as the original Shirou, one wearing the mark, sat between two fleshy doppelgangers that also looked confused. The girls exchanged looks till they remembered the word ‘Gangbang’ mentioned in the challenge summary. Shirou too, the young man smirked readily and exchanged looks of understanding between his clones as they had begun undressing in front of them.

Both Arturia and Medusa bristled up in excitement as they saw Shirou undressing to expose his handsome masculine body times three. Medusa’s mouth watered and her eyes glued to the sight of his muscles coming into picture, Arturia felt ‘uncomfortable’ in her servant outfit and immediately slid off parts of her clothing that covered up her tits and womanhood. Standing up and pulling Medusa along with her they readied themselves for the sight of three fully naked Emiya Shirou's. 

“Well then, let’s see how naughty and perverted the game thinks we are.” Shirou prime said as he, and his doppelgangers, stood ready with their erections sticking out! Medusa felt her mouth water some more as she hastily pulled up her sweater over her head and rushed to undo her jeans. Arturia simply reached over and pulled him, the original, into her arms and begun making out with him passionately.

“Mmmhhh!! Master…!!” Arturia purred between hot exchanges of lips and tongue. Her eyes sparkled dreamily as she and Shirou made out like frenzied animals with tongues sliding apart and lips swallowing each other.

Medusa wasn’t going to be left out and rushed over in between just like before and slid her hungry into the lips for a three-way lip lock. She tasted Shirou on her mouth and was pulled him by his right arm wrapping around her shoulders merging her into the bliss. He breathed hotly as he tasted Medusa’s mouth with her tongue wiggling over his and Arturia’s while all three of their lips brushed together heatedly in a sensual oral embrace.

The two Shirou clones looked to each other and shrugged before walking over to them ready to begin gangbang.

-

Very soon various moans and hot breaths resonated throughout the room once the clones joined in took the girls.

There on their knees were a fully naked Arturia and Medusa pressing their hungry lips onto each side of Shirou’s massive length in front of them! Shirou himself tossed his head back moaning his pleasure at feeling their wet hungry lips sucking and kissing along his dick. Beside them were the duplicates who were having their equally lengthy erections getting jerked off the girls’ soft strong hands. Up and down they pumped them granting the copies the same expression regular Shirou had until they retracted their mouths from his balls and shaft to treat their respective clones. 

Both Medusa and Arturia knew them to be Shirou one hundred percent as they deep throated their dicks into the back of their throats. Both warrior women hummed and swallowed each dick all the way, barely able to contain it all, as they bobbed their heads frantically sucking off Shirou dick. Arturia, however, kept her focus on the original and simply abstained from blowing her clone. Instead she just continued jerking him off with a feverishly pumping hand as she pursed her lips around the original’s tip. Parting open her mouth she pushed herself down taking the real Shirou’s massive penis all the way to the back of her throat. 

“Hhuuaaah!! Arturia!! Ooohh!” Shirou groaned pleasurably as he felt the tight spongy passage of Lancer’s mouth swallowing his dick.

“Mmmhhh!!” Arturia moaned pleasurably with eyes closed as she pushed her head all the way to the base taking him in deep before furiously bobbing back and forth on it.

This caused Shirou to clench his teeth and grab her blonde head as he bucked his waist into Arturia’s face on reflex fucking her mouth deeply! Arturia didn’t mind one bit with the roughness, if anything she really enjoyed having her master dominate her so roughly. Loud wet slurping sounds resulted as Shirou facefucked his beautiful Lancer’s mouth! The copy was moaning steadily as his member was repeatedly jerked and pumped by Arturia’s left hand.

“Hhoaaaahh!! Mmmmh!!” 

Arturia and both her Shirous looked over to see Medusa happily impaling herself on her clone Shirou’s massive dick cowgirl style! She bounced happily on his lap with large breasts swaying about as her hands locked around his knees keeping her planted on his meat! 

Her clone Shirou held Medusa’s ass tightly in his hands as she frenziedly hopped and slammed on his large dick! In and out it went into her sopping tight hole in intense pace making Arturia impatient to feel the same thing. 

Dismounting her mouth from original Shirou’s dick, causing him to mewl in blissful whimpers in the process, Arturia laid back on her side and spread her legs apart with both her hands spreading open her holes for fucking. Her anus and her pussy. She looked positively craven for Shirou’s dick as she licked across her lips and beckoned them to come to her.

“Whoah…! Arturia…!!” The real Shirou said as he nodded to his double and made his way forward to his lover ready to take her. 

His clone positioned himself behind Artura’s back spooning her while guiding his erection straight into the cleft of her buttcheeks. She bit her lip in growing excitement and arousal as she felt her anus spread out to accommodate the invading girth driving into her anal cavity.

“Nnngggh! Haaaahhh!! Mmph!” Arturia squealed out until original Shirou covered her mouth in a hungry passionate kiss. She relaxed immediately and wrapped his arms around his shoulders pulling him close while he slid his length into her soaking tight twat.

Schluup!

“Mmmnnggghh!” She moaned within his mouth as their tongues rolled over each other heatedly. Arturia was in a heated bliss of having both Shirous fill her body up with their enormous dicks! It was unlike anything she ever felt before!

The cock sheathed inside her sopping tight quirm reached all the way into her womb after pushing past her cervix. She was positively over the moon at feeling Shirou fuck her that deep, then there was the feeling of having her anus filled up with the other one’s cock making her feel double the pleasure. Arturia’s eyes rolled up in their sockets as she felt both fourteen inch erections piston slam into her mechanically! Each Shirou drew themselves back and pounded into her pussy and ass in tandem putting her at heaven’s door as they really begun to fuck her.

Arturia felt her mind screw up with bliss as both Shirous plowed hard into her pussy and ass orifices! In and out they drew back and slammed right back inside her in tandem causing waves of impact to surf along her butt cheeks and waist each time! Shirou the original grunted pleasurably inside of Arturia’s mouth as he hammered into her twat in rapid-fire pace! They went at it for roughly an hour and Arturia was getting ready to cum like a fountain on her master and his double!

“Nnggghh!! *Plops her mouth off* Hhaaahhh!!” Arturia screamed out in unbridled ecstasy as she came hard causing her vaginal and anal muscles to squeeze down on both cocks thrusting into her! The clone spooning her grunted with clenched teeth as he felt her ass clench down on his dick causing him to erupt into her anus! Thick ropes of warm liquid semen blasted inside of Arturia’s anal cavity filling her ass up with spunk!

Meanwhile Shirou bit onto her neck and plunged his hips upward into her cunt relishing the tight pressuring feel of her walls squeezing him for cum. He grunted deeply into her neck and slammed himself all the way inside her before ejaculating like crazy! Arturia howled again in ecstasy as she felt her master’s sperm pour into her pussy and fill up her very womb in no time flat! Shirou came like a firehose and rope after rope of thick viscous semen just poured into her. 

She secretly prayed she would get pregnant, little did she know that a horde of sperm cells were actually making their way to her vulnerable unguarded egg.

Shirou pumped a thick helping of sperm into Lancer’s body for a full minute after his clone collapsed from behind her. When she collapsed into a blissful sexually satisfied heap Arturia passed out with a wide ahegao smile on her face as he pulled out of her. A thick sperm trail connected his still erect dick to her gaping cum spackled pussy.

Shirou pulled himself up allowing her to rest when he saw Rider on all fours bobbing her head back and forth on the other clone’s member leaving her pussy unguarded and oozing with sperm. He walked over behind her and gripped Medusa’s taut perfect hips before sliding his mammoth of a dick back into her folds.

“Mmnnggghh!!” Medusa bristled up in reaction as she felt her newfound master slide his meat all the way inside her pussy! This caused her to purse her lips tighter on clone Shirou’s sausage making him toss his head back and cum inside her throat!

Thick ropes of sperm spurted from the clone’s dick and into Medusa’s mouth as she swallowed it all eagerly. Her eyes became half-lidded with lust and craven desire as she slithered out her long tongue and coiled the clone’s dick into giving her more. He groaned out loud again and felt more sperm get milked out of his dick and down her throat. Medusa literally sucked him dry causing him to collapse on his back leaving her with the original Shirou as he drove his length all the way into her pussy from behind.

“Hhaaaahhhh!! Oohh Master!! Mmhh!” Medusa moaned loudly in coarse breath as she pulled herself up to press her back into his broad handomsely sculpted chest.

Shirou immediately reached around to cup her massive breasts and swallow her lips into his own after she swallowed everything from the duplicate. Her tongue curled out and coiled around his own in a steamy embrace while he groped her tits and continued fucking her pussy.

In and out back and forth Shirou’s hips hammered into Medusa’s cunt from behind. The purple-haired servant hummed in pleasure and moaned hotly into his mouth as she willfully squeezed her vaginal muscles down on his dick causing him to moan over her tongue. Shirou continued pounding into her for nearly an hour more till he felt Rider begin to cum after grinding her buttocks down into his waist. Loud slaps of her ass hitting his body filled the room along with her moaning till she finally broke off from his lips and hollered out in climax!

“Hhaaaaahh!! Masteeeeerrr!!” Medusa screamed out as she felt her vaginal walls clench down on Shirou’s length in wet sporadic pulses of vaginal muscle desperately trying to milk him.

“Nngggh!! I love you, Medusa! Here it comes!” Shirou announced and bucked his hips into her from behind as he felt his balls throb and pump a thick generous amount of virile seed into her belly!

Medusa’s eyes shot wide open with her pupils dilated into snake-like slits upon feeling the warm liquid of Shirou’s sperm pour into her unguarded depths! She wasn’t sure if servants can even get pregnant, but the thought of bearing his child and living with him forever seemed like pure bliss to her. She smiled dreamily as he pumped and poured thick batches of semen into her body filling up her very womb! 

Glug!Glug!!Glug…!

Medusa’s belly swelled with the enormous amount of sperm Shirou filled her up with and soon enough he finished just as he slumped over passed out with a wide delirious smile on her face. A trail of sperm cells floated towards an unguarded egg and made contact.

The spin dial lit up green confirming the task was accomplished as the clones disappeared and Shirou and the others were sent back to reality. Where the three of them would live their lives happily together in raunchy depravity and romance. Both women dreamed of a future that was to be as they lay unconscious and leaking cum, both of them had wide smiles on their faces while they slept when realizing what just became possible.

***********

Some time later…..

“Mmmmmhh!! Muaahh!! Oh Master!” Arturia moaned as she grazed her lips and tongue up along Shirou’s shaft as he sat down on the couch.

“Hhhmm!! Have you been saving up, honey? You know how we like the taste.” Medusa mewled as she slithered her long tongue all over his balls from the other side. 

Both female servants knelt in front of his lap riding their mouths all over his meat while also sucking his balls. They had one hand each planted against his thighs keeping spread for them while their other hands affectionately rubbed the swollen six-month pregnant bellies they now sported. 

Shirou simply sat back enjoying their treatment while trying not to think about his impending fatherhood, instead he thought how hot it would be to fuck his girls again after giving birth in hopes to creating more children. They did decide to be servants of Shirou instead of the Grail and that included their newfound life calling of ‘Breeding mate.’

  
  


To be continued…?

End of Chapter

AN: This has been for Lastmanstanding. Hope you liked the story and enjoyed its smutty craziness. Looking forward to hearing from you. Laterz. :)


End file.
